1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective means and more particularly to an improved protective composition and method for a variety of substrates.
2. Prior Art
Many metals in various applications, as in the chemical industry, become exposed to the corrosive effects of acid and/or alkali and thus suffer rapid deterioration unless specially protected in some manner. Their deterioration is usually accelerated at elevated temperatures. Protective paints covering metallic surfaces are usually effective against either acid or alkali but are ineffective against both acid and alkali and, in any event, must frequently be replaced, often at considerable expense. Metals normally exposed to oxygen in the atmosphere, and to pollutants which are corrosive agents, such as sulfides, sulfates and the like, and metals exposed, as in the ground or in water to galvanic corrosion must also be carefully protected by special coating treatments, many of which are expensive and are of transitory benefit. Most such protective coatings are not fully protective against a broad spectrum of corrosive agents. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means of protecting metals against various types of corrosion under a variety of conditions, including elevated temperatures.
Wood and wood products also suffer deterioration in normal use, in some cases due to termite or fungus infestation, dry rot and the like, and in other cases to effects of moisture and air. Such materials also are readily combustible and thus a fire hazard. Moreover, they can curl, crack, peel and fragment, due to excessive moisture, and thus lose their utility. It would be highly desirable to be able to effectively protect wood materials against all forms of deterioration and dimensional distortion and to render them fire resistant. It would also be desirable if the means employed for protection of wood materials would be equally useful in protecting metals against deterioration, as previously described.